Locked In
by blue-lily295
Summary: Harry keeps getting stuck in situations that give presents a time to let him work out some issues in the form of shouting (the teenager method)
1. Snape

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I am simply borrowing**_**_ them._**

**Summary:** Harry and Snape get locked in a classroom and Harry finally lets go of his temper.

**Locked In**

**Chapter 2**

I had a feeling it was going to be a bad day as soon as I woke up, all I wanted to do was stay in bed and avoid whatever trouble I _knew_ would come but alas if I listened to that feeling more I would never be in danger. Sirius had been circling my thoughts every night since he died I dreamt of him falling through the veil, him saying it was my fault. If that wasn't bad enough recently my parents had been added to the nightmares saying terrible things that made me nauseous. Things like; "we died because of you, we could be alive and happy if you had been _normal_, it's your fault Sirius died, everyone you love or who loves you gets killed" I woke up from a nightmare yesterday and raced to the bathroom throwing up the contents of my stomach. I was shaking and crying, begging them to forgive me that I loved them and never wanted them to die especially not for me.

I felt lower than ever and I thought the lowest I could get were when the Dursley's put me down. No that was nothing merely child's play compared to the torture of having my family blame me for their deaths. I got out of bed quickly showered and dressed just as everyone else was waking.

There was a chorus of groggy sleep filled voices calling out "morning Harry" it was quite amusing. "Morning guys, Ron I'll see you in the great hall" Ron looked at me questioningly but I ignored it and walked out of the dorm to the common room it was practically empty but there were a couple of younger years sitting down some looked to be catching up on essays. I left Gryffindor house and slowly made my way to the great hall. When I arrived it was busy but not nearly full, nodding to a few people as I passed I sat down in my usual space close to the middle of the table and started piling up my breakfast. Not five minutes later I was joined by my two best friends.

"Good-morning Harry, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked as she got her breakfast luckily she didn't see my face fall before I could put a mask back up.

"Yeah I slept fine, not brilliantly cos of this git snoring away but well enough" Hermione choked back a laugh but scrunched her nose up in disgust as Ron turned with his mouth stuffed full of food and started protesting, spraying bits of food across the table. I grimaced when Hermione started on her lecture and soon enough they were off. I swear it was like a sport for them. Thankfully though they didn't drag me into it. Soon enough it was time for DADA "come on guys, we gotta go or Snape's gonna _flip_ his lid!" I exclaimed gathering my things Ron and Hermione doing the same.

We arrived at the DADA classroom five minutes early and quickly found three desks to sit at. The class was filling up fast and soon enough the only one missing was Snape himself. We were all waiting, quietly chatting to each other when the door opened dramatically, Snape and his billowing bat-like robes walked in. "Stop talking" he said in his creepy drawling voice as he made his way to the front I wanted to sneer at the show he puts on for the students when I'm the one he says is attention seeking.

"You will be doing non-verbal spells only use stupefy and enervate. Though I doubt many of you can summon the power to accomplish this" he looked directly at me, my temper flared but I was unable to say anything, the last thing I needed from Snape was detention "we shall never the less see as we go" Snape finished, throwing one last glare in my direction. "Pair up. Now" he added when we didn't immediately move. I paired with Dean for the lesson and soon enough flashes of light were flying not many of them were strong enough as a non-verbal to actually stun someone but eventually I hit Dean with it and he went down stunned.

Snape walked up to us "ten points from Gryffindor for hurting another student" he said with another sneer.

"But-"I started but got cut off at once "but nothing "Potter stay behind" Snape ordered I glared at his back wishing I could curse him. Enervating Dean we were about to keep going but Snape the greasy git interrupted "Class dismissed" reluctantly slowed my pace, I waved my friends off with a look saying I would tell them everything later. I was the last one in the class when Snape turned "Well come here you stupid boy" he snarled. I walked forward hesitantly even as I glared what right did he have! It's not like he knows me. He opened his mouth to no doubt make another scathing comment about some way he is sure I am utterly inadequate, when there was a loud bang and my wand was out and pointed at the doorway in time to watch as the door shut and locked.

Snape briskly walked over to the door trying to open it when that didn't work he tried using his wand to unlock or blast it. The growing sense of dread in my stomach was reaching an all-time high, I knew I should have just stayed in bed. After another couple of minutes Snape gave up and looked or should I say glared at me.

"So Potter is this one of your plans?" he asked nastily and I visibly blanched "no! why would I want to be stuck with you?!" I retorted incredulously he looked like he was going to curse me before calming a fraction "I am still your professor and as such you shall treat me as such I know your arrogance knows no bounds but I demand respect even from you 'Potter the _hero_'" he spat with contempt looking at me with loathing.

"Yes…sir" I replied trying to keep my anger in check. I sat down at a desk and drummed my fingers against the desk to let out my energy if only marginally. Soon enough Snape stood and glared at me walking I found myself on my feet, not wanting to feel below him. "would you stop that incessant noise I swear you and black are both the same ignorant annoying and useless!" he snarled. I saw red as soon as he mentioned Sirius and my fury just doubled.

"How dare you bring up Sirius! How dare you even say his name let alone insult him, he was a good man you git" I shouted and watched almost as if in slow motion as Snape turned and came closer so we were two feet away. "You lazy incompetent boy do not talk as if you knew him, he was along with your father an arrogant lazy good for nothing person that amounted to nothing and James Potter was worse walking around like he owned the place pig-headed and a trusting fool." He snarled in my face. When he finished he drew back slightly as he took in my expression which was nothing short of furious.

"Stop! You have no right to talk of thing _you_ do not understand" I said quoting him but now I started I couldn't stop "I know that my father was a bully to you but where he changed and became a man you stayed the same petty child taking your frustrations of being bullied out on everyone who isn't a Slytherin, you punish me because you hate my father when I never knew him! You know nothing of me so how dare you constantly say I am just like him! You hold a childish grudge that should have went away when he died but no like the absolute bastard that you are you tormented me from the moment I arrived trying to make me feel what you did when I have done nothing but share genes with a man I barely remember! And finally don't you ever tell me my father was good for nothing! You're a bloody death eater, you hypocrite! He died for me and my mother, so she could try and get me to safety, how dare you try and make that sacrifice worthless. He may have been a arrogant but he grew up unlike you and he made something of himself he was a good man and no matter what you say he will remain that way because all anyone else is going to care about is that he protected his family with his life, you don't get to belittle that anymore!" I screamed at him releasing all the frustration that the years of his ridicule had fuelled.

Snape backed up his face blank as he took in all my words my rage calmed and I shut down my face losing all emotion. Someone outside unlocked the door I quickly got my things and started to leave "Potter…" Snape started but I had no intention of listening to him anymore I wouldn't tell anyone what happened and if he wanted to give me detention fine I didn't care anymore, I just walked away straight back to the dorm and awaited the barrage of questions from my friends.

_**A/N: I've just really wanted one of these stories where Harry snaps back after all of the insults. :)**_


	2. Dumbledore

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I am simply borrowing**_**_ them._**

**Summary:** Dumbledore locks Harry in the room with him close to the end of sixth year and Harry has had enough.

**Locked In**

**Chapter 2**

Harry was fuming in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster had locked me in like an errant child and not the mature person I am. After the bomb that was just dropped all I wanted was to grieve and forget, I wanted to go to my friends who would understand that now was not the time to tell me the prophecy because they knew me. They knew that right now all I would want would be to let my anger and pain at losing Sirius out. The headmaster had stepped out and would be back in a couple of minutes. But I couldn't summon the will to care. Sirius was gone, what was I supposed to do now? Sirius was the only one who had loved me unconditionally the way family was meant too, the pain coursing through me would have brought me to my knees had I been standing. He was gone. I wanted to cry, rage and scream at the injustice of taking away the last of my family for making me care only to lose yet another person, oddly enough the combination of emotions only let one take over. Rage.

Headmaster Dumbledore walked in he couldn't see my face or he might have stayed silent at the sheer anger on that would no doubt be written all over it. But as he couldn't he became the outlet for my now furious temper.

"Harry, my boy you must understand, it was for the greater good. I was trying to save you fro..." he was cut off by me. I couldn't let him continue with whatever he was going to say.

"Save me? Save me! You destroyed me! You made damn sure I was in a place I wouldn't be love you knew she hated me and that I would most likely be abused and you didn't care! All you have is make my life a living hell! You sit here and pretend to know everything when you know nothing! You act compassionate, but let's not tell lies headmaster, we both know deep down you are just as bad as the evil you try to fight." I shouted letting the anger flow through me igniting my rage like dynamite.

"Harry, my boy I was" cut off again he stood shocked as I yelled at him.

"Ah ah ah. No interrupting, I am not nearly done with you yet." I snarled angrily "you're a fraud because other than showing up when it's convenient for you, like tonight! Where were you when we were fighting, yes we should not have left the grounds but shouldn't you as headmaster of the school know when we do? Or lets not forget the department of mysteries, late again and look what happened! Sirius is dead!" I cried out the pain getting worse as my rage mounted "All you want is to look like a hero. You say you care about me?! That may be the biggest lie you've ever told me! You want to use me as a pawn, this entire thing could have been avoided if you'd just told me what was going on! But no I'm not old enough. Never mind the fact that I've face more that most should at any age of that I've duelled Voldemort and am still alive along with the fact that you tell me _now_ that I'm the only one who can defeat him! _NOW?!_ When I could have been preparing to fight him! You so readily risk my life and the lives of others because _you _believe it's right. You said I shouldn't blame myself for Sirius' death, you're right. This is on you, you avoided me because you were a coward! You made Snape teach me and don't lie you knew he wouldn't get over his grudge with my father for the 'greater good'. **You** are the one that kept my godfather locked up in a place that he hates, and **you** are the one that uses people like pawns on a chessboard. Everyone may think you're a hero but I see you more clearly than before now and all you are is a disgrace to the wizarding world! You disgust me! I'm out" I glared ferociously as I tried to catch my breath.

Dumbledore came out of his shock long enough to ask nervously "out?".

"Yes, I'm out. I refuse to do your bidding. I'm not defeating Riddle. You partially created him, he fears you, you can destroy him. I almost lost my friends tonight and I did lose the last of my family because of you and a prophecy that could be entirely false. It ends now. Quoting myself 'I've seen enough, done enough'." I said viciously before a new plan formed in my mind. "Oh I have a new idea! I will defeat Riddle if only for the pain he's cause me... If you resign as headmaster and as head of the 'Order of the phoenix'." I was smiling maliciously by the end. All Albus could do was go into a state of shock. That pleased me the usual calm collected man now in shock I would have laughed if I had not been in such agony.

Dumbledore took a while to contemplate my offer trying to find a loophole but there was none. "I shall step down from the order as head but I am still a member, As for being headmaster I cannot just up and leave but if you are serious about Voldemort and not defeating him then I must concede, I will resign as headmaster of Hogwarts at the end of the next school year. Is this acceptable?" He asked feebly looking older than I had ever seen I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Yes" I stated. Glad that he was going, I couldn't care less that he was planning to stay another year. I kind of understood, he needed to help prepare the next head who would hopefully be less of a manipulative bastard.

"You will defeat Tom?" He asked needing confirmation that something good would come from his stepping down.

"I will" I said with determination "now if you don't mind I'd like to see my friends and grieve in peace, I expect you to no longer be the head of the order by the time I get to headquarters, which will be two weeks no more of me being at my relatives" my voice sounded monotone and dead I had now allowed my pain to overtake to the point where I was now numb.

Albus looked at the boy, he looked broken and suddenly he felt a wave of guilt almost crippling him. "Yes Harry I shall do as you ask" he said unlocking the door he watched as Harry walked out wondering to himself where he stopped fighting for what was right and started thinking that his way was the only way.

_**A/N: I decided to continue obviously, not entirely sure of the order some will be from fifth year while others will be from further on in sixth... :)**_


End file.
